


There's still a light that shines on me

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [586]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, TT
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Manquer de chance veut aussi dire voir David disparaître momentanément.
Relationships: David Abraham/Martin Hinteregger, Martin Hinteregger & Eintracht Frankfurt Players
Series: FootballShot [586]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 2





	There's still a light that shines on me

There's still a light that shines on me

Martin vient juste de rentrer d'une trêve internationale avec l'Autriche, revoir certains coéquipiers de l'équipe nationale lui a fait du bien, mais il ne pensait pas un jour admettre que Francfort lui manquerait aussi facilement. En soit, ce n'est pas tant la ville ou l'équipe qui lui manquent, mais bien son capitaine là-bas. David Abraham. Martin repose bagage dans son appartement, il a hâte de retourner à l'entraînement et de le revoir, il ne sait pas s'il doit avoir honte, mais il ressent des choses pour lui. Il n'osera jamais lui avouer. Il préfère souffrir en silence, ne jamais rien lui dire et continuer de l'admirer de loin plutôt que de tout révéler et de récolter des problèmes. Il passe toute la nuit à se demander comment il pourrait vivre à Francfort à partir du moment où son capitaine aura pris sa retraite. Ça lui semble impossible d'imaginer sa vie sans lui.

Martin retourne à l'entraînement avec une immense excitation, il a hâte de paraître petit par rapport à son capitaine. Hütter lui parle quelques minutes sur l'importance qu'il doit apporter en défense pendant l'Europa League, et Hinti sait très bien qu'il est ici pour apporter de la stabilité au milieu, et rassurer si possible lors des corners. Une appréhension se creuse dans son ventre quand il ne peut pas voir David à l'entraînement avec eux, il essaie de se rassurer en se disant qu'il doit juste être en retard ou qu'Alfonso doit le tenir occupé, mais malgré tout ça, Martin n'arrive pas à se calmer. Il surveille l'heure, le regard d'Hütter, les schémas tactiques. Ça n'a pas de sens sans David. Martin en a marre de ne pas savoir où est son coéquipier, alors il part demander à Timothy et Gonçalo où l'autre défenseur central se cache. Il prend véritablement sur lui et son courage quand il voit leurs regards amusés et interrogés, lui répondant qu'ils ne savent pas de qu'ils parlent. Martin sait qu'ils ont l'habitude de blaguer, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de paniquer davantage. David n'arrive toujours pas. Il réessaye dans le doute, mais il n'obtient que la même réponse, Gonçalo pense même qu'il confond avec David Alaba...

Martin abandonne avec eux et décide d'aller voir Makoto qui doit être le capitaine dans cette configuration. Il n'est pas plus avancé et rassuré quand le japonais ne connaît pas de David Abraham non plus. Martin a l'impression d'être fou, mais il veut réessayer une dernière fois pour voir si personne ne se souvient réellement de leur capitano. Du coup, Hinti se retrouve à aller voir Marco, l'autre défenseur central, et comme pour les trois autres, pas de réponses positives. Comme si David avait soudainement disparu. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Martin est sur le cul. Le seul coéquipier sur lequel il a un crush a disparu de la mémoire de toute son équipe.

Il rentre chez lui avec un poids dans l'estomac, tout son bonheur, toute sa hâte vient de disparaître. C'est comme s'il venait de perdre sa raison de vivre, comme si quelqu'un de son entourage venait de mourir. Il ne pense pas pouvoir vivre sans David. Martin veut le faire revenir mais il ne sait pas comment faire, il se doute que prier ne va pas suffir, il ne saurait même pas comment s'y prendre de toutes façons. Il passe la nuit à se poser tout un tas de questions, à former des hypothèses toutes plus incohérentes les unes que les autres. Martin se sent comme hanté dans des cauchemars, il ne peut que se souvenir de la voix de David, de son beau visage, des quelques boucles qui tombaient sur son front quand ils jouaient côte à côte. Martin doit vite trouver le moyen de le ramener, parce qu'il ne veut pas, ne peut pas, vivre sans lui.

Le lendemain, c'est sans goût, si ce n'est l'amertume, qu'il participe aux entraînements, David ne semble toujours pas avoir existé ailleurs que dans sa mémoire. Il a fait le tour du musée du club pour remonter au soir de Pokal, Martin ne peut pas décrire ce sentiment de vide dans son cœur quand il ne l'a vu sur aucune photo alors que les autres étaient bien là. Son argentin préféré n'existe plus. Martin essaye de se changer les idées en se baladant dans les rues de Francfort l'après midi, son cerveau ne peut que réfléchir à la recherche d'idées pour ramener David, même s'il ne croit pas aux miracles. Il n'a que des souvenirs du défenseur, de ses mimiques, de toutes les fois où ils ont été proches, de toutes les fois où il aurait dû tout lui avouer... Il est désespéré. Hinti a peur de tout oublier s'il ne se souvient pas. Qui pourrait penser à David s'il ne le fait pas ? Martin a peur que tout souvenir disparaisse et qu'il l'oublie comme les autres s'il ne le retrouve pas d'urgence.

Martin relève la tête de sa rêverie, de son regard planté sur les pieds des gens autour de lui, quand il croit apercevoir David devant lui, tournant dans une rue opposée. Son sang ne fait qu'un tour dans ses veines, il décide de le suivre, ce n'est peut-être pas lui, mais il ne peut que garder espoir alors qu'il prend le mystérieux homme couvert d'une casquette en filature, en essayant de rester le plus discret possible. Au bout d'un moment, Martin et l'inconnu se retrouvent dans une ruelle, et il est sous le choc. C'est vraiment David sous cette casquette quand il ose lever son regard inquiet vers lui. Martin fait des pas maladroits vers lui, il veut le retrouver pleinement, le serrer contre lui et ne plus jamais le laisser repartir. David ne semble pas le reconnaître, il recule alors que lui avance, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dos au mur. Martin lui retire cette casquette pour pouvoir passer ses mains dans les cheveux de David, il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait un jour le faire... L'argentin n'a toujours pas l'air de se souvenir de lui, son corps tremblant légèrement sous le contact.

''David... Je ne... Tu avais disparu... Ne fais plus jamais ça ! J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie, j'avais tellement de ne jamais pouvoir te revoir, personne ne se souvenait de toi ! Je me sentais si seul... Oh seigneur, David, je t'aime tellement s'il te plaît comprends-moi, je ne peux pas te résister, tu es parfait. Je... Je t'aime et vivre ces heures sans toi a été l'expérience la plus difficile de ma vie. Je ne veux plus jamais me séparer de toi, tu es tout pour moi...'' Martin sait que ce n'est pas bien, que ce David ne le veut pas, mais une fois qu'il a fini sa déclaration d'amour, il pose tendrement ses mains sur les joues de l'autre homme, ses lèvres venant réduire l'écart entre eux, il appuie sur la pointe de ses pieds pour être à sa hauteur et déposer un baiser sur cette bouche qu'il a tant convoitée...

Quand Martin se sépare de lui, l'autre David le regarde étrangement, ses joues sont rouges, ses lèvres toujours si attrayantes sont gonflées et écartées, il semble sous le choc. Martin ne veut pas laisser tomber son amour pour lui, ou en tout cas, il veut le toucher une dernière fois avant de le laisser repartir, avant que leur chemin se sépare. Ils ne sont plus compatibles, David lui-même s'est oublié... Martin passe ses mains sur son cou, ses joues, dans ses cheveux en espérant que le vrai David Ángel Abraham revienne un jour. Les secondes semblent comme des heures, et Martin se recule, prêt à retourner chez lui et songer à son avenir maintenant sans celui qu'il aime, quand David prend sa main et répond à son baiser, l'une de ses mains se déposant sur sa joue. Hinti ne peut que fondre sous le geste, ses lèvres sentant celles gonflées de l'argentin. Il est redevenu lui-même.

David se sépare de lui, ses joues toujours rouges, mais ses mains désormais sur ses joues alors qu'ils se regardent droit dans les yeux, Martin sait qu'il y a des larmes qui perlent au coin de ses yeux, c'est beaucoup trop d'émotions pour lui en peu de temps. David répond à sa déclaration d'amour, et Martin ne peut pas être plus comblé de savoir que sa raison de vivre veut continuer l'aventure avec lui. Mais les priorités lui retombent dessus alors qu'il se souvient qu'Alfonso doit aussi être revenu maintenant, et qu'il va avoir besoin de son père. David le traîne jusqu'à son appartement, toute la surprise du retour de sa mémoire disparue en appréhension par rapport à son fils, qu'ils retrouvent dans la chambre à coucher.

Martin ne sait pas si l'équipe a retrouvé la mémoire par rapport à leur capitaine, alors il fera des essais avec certains de ses meilleurs amis du club, mais d'abord, il profite d'un moment de joie alors qu'il fait la fête avec les deux argentins, sirotant par ailleurs son premier maté. C'est avec plaisir qu'il se réveille le lendemain matin avec le visage de David en face du sien, ses tâches de rousseur soulignées par leur proximité. Il rit silencieusement quand il se rend compte qu'Alfonso a dormi entre eux. Martin ne veut définitivement plus passer un seul jour sans David. Plus jamais.

Fin


End file.
